Rumors
by ponystripes
Summary: Inuyasha is thinking about Kagome and why she is so nice, along with what he feels for her. In the process, he finds out that some rumors, are indeed true.
1. Chapter 1

Rumors

Summary: Inuyasha is thinking about Kagome and why she is so nice, along with what he feels for her. In the process, he finds out that some rumors, are indeed true.

_'abcdefg' _thought

"abcdefg" speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

She's at it again. Taking in that kitsune was a bad idea, I knew it from the beginning. She's always playign with him, or making sure he's okay.

Heck, she even takes _his _side when Shippo and I get in an arguement. Just like a dew minutes ago.

"You know Inuyasha, He's just a little orphan, you could give him a break!" She had scolded me. Just like how my mother would scold Sesshomaru when he would pick a fight with me, but Sesshomaru has always been that way.

And Kagome has always been like this, kind, gentle, caring, and trusting. She gives everyone a chance. I wouldn't be surprised if she gave Naraku some time to prove himself. Of course, I'd of killed him by then.

I mean, she let Miroku join us, even after he stole from us, went against us for shards, asked her to bear him a son, AND after he touched her...stupid Monk.

Yet, still she excepted him.

She also agreed to let Sango tag along. After that demon slayer had attempted to kill me.

And she even trusted me. I had attacked her, and she still accepted me for who I was. Kikyo had wanted me to turn human for her, and I...guess I would have if it wasn't for Naraku.

"Kagome, will you tell me a story?" I heard the annoying kitsune's voice ask the miko. That runt wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Kagome. Yeah, he was one lucky kitsune.

"Sure, Shippo." I heard her soft voice reply before she began to tell a bedtime story to him. Something about two guards fighting for the love of a princess. I should've guessed, some mushy love junk. Humans have to many emotions.

Even though I wasn't interested, I dicided to listen to the story anoyway, maybe it would help me get to sleep?

But no. The more of the story I heard, the more interested I got. One of the guards was a kind, gentle, straight-to-the-point man. While the other was quite the opposte. The other guard was an arrogant, rude, selfish, but sometimes, kind and careing man. And the princess seemed to love the arrogant and rude guard more than the kind and gentle one.

It kinda reminded me of Kouga and myself. Or even Miroku and I when we first met.

Wait. That can't be right! Why would I put myself in the place of a guard who is fighting for the love of a princess, who I had just assumed was Kagome?

I drew my attention away from the story. It was making me think to much.

I heard Shippo yawn before he eventually crashed. Then I heard Kagome's soft giggle.

"Good-night, my little Shippo," She had wispered to the slepping kitsune before gently laying him down on her blanket.

Her little Shippo? She couldn't possobly think of that kitsune as her pup. Could she? But then again...she does act a lot like she COULD be his mother.

She also acts like my mother did.

I guess since Kagome is so much like mother used to be, I had gained a liking for her. She was really the only person who I fully trusted, who trusts me back. I had to talk to her about this.

"Kagome." I called to her. She turned around from patting Shippo on the head as he slept, since it always seemed to help him sleep better, and looked at me questioningly. I motioned for her to come to me.

She did as I had asked.

She was actually a farely good listener, when you got passed the stubborn part.

"Yes?" She wispered as she took a seat next to me.

"Why do you trust everyone? And why do you act like Shippo is your pup?" I demanded to know.

She just looked at me then smiled.

"Life's a lot better when you have friends, Inuyasha. People won't trust you unless you trust them." She explained to me. I just gave her a 'You're crazy' look and let her continue.

"Shippo...I guess he just reminds me of my little brother, so I treat him as family." she finished.

I stared at the sleeping form of Shippo.

How can she live with her little brother then? She's practically saying she puts up with two Shippos! One here and one where she's from. Poor Kagome. But her patience is larger than mine. She probaly doesn't mind then that much.

I nodded to her, recieving a smile. I guess the rumor's true.

Men do seem to fall for women who are similar to there mothers.

I never truly did fall for Kikyo did I? No. I was just listening to my head, which told me I had. Not my heart.

And my heart was telling me what I really felt. There's another theory proven correct.

Listen to what your heart is saying, not your head.

I felt something fall onto my shoulder. I turned my head sharply to see what it was. Kagome had fallen asleep and her head had landed on my shoulder. My eyes softened and I smiled. A true smile, not my usual smirk.

Another thing I had learned, I didn't know if it was a rumor or not, but it was definately true.

Love does strange things to you.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there you have it! This story was in Inuyasha's P.O.V and to me it seemed a little more...serious then my previous stories. In fact this story turned out completely different then I had planned. But I like it anyhow. :-) Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Review if you wish.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, everyone!

This isn't exactly a new chapter, sorry to let you know. I'm posting this as a "new chapter" for all of my fics.

Why?

Because the link I'm going to attach is really important! It's an original story I'm writing that I'm entering into a contest for (scholarship money). Since you guys are all extremely awesome and have taken the time to read my fanfics, I was hoping that posting the link to my original work here would help advertise it. I need votes! So if you read it and enjoy, please vote for my story, become a fan, or leave a comment! It's highly appreciated! And while I'm working on my original work, I will be working on mini fics to continue to post up here, so don't worry!

Thank you, and please enjoy!

The link (if not clickable, please copy and paste; it should take you to a page with the story called "Evil Angel". That's mine! If it doesn't take you there, you can always go to text and search for it!) I was notified that the link wasn't appearing previously, so hopefully it will show up now; you'll just have to take the spaces out of the link:

Http :/ www. text novel . Com / story / Evil-Angel / 6629 /

As always,

Love,

Shoe


End file.
